A wide variety of portable digital devices (e.g., notebooks, PDAs (personal digital assistants), etc.) are commercially available in a fast pace in recent years as network and communication technologies advance. Moreover, such digital devices are inexpensive, compact, and easy to carry. They not only fulfill the needs of people in wireless communication in our daily life and work but also fulfill the needs of people in entertainment and data processing. For example, a variety of video games and database software packages are commercially available. Thus, people have more changes to use the portable devices. Particularly, in the bustling city life such portable devices have become a ubiquitous tool for both personal and work related tasks in our daily life.
Moreover, currently available portable devices are provided with many additional advanced features as compared with their prototypes due to rapid progress of industry of the art. Also, the additional advanced features have become standard features of the portable devices. This is the development trend of such products.
Following is a detailed description of an available portable electronic device such as notebook as an example.
Referring to FIG. 1, a notebook 10 as shown in its open position comprises a parallelepiped case 11, a keyboard 12 on a top surface of the case 11 wherein a user may enter data through the keyboard 12, a touch pad 13 on the top surface of the case 11 below the keyboard 12, the touch pad 13 served to replace a typical mouse, a plurality of ports 14 on a front panel of the case 11, each of the ports 14 adapted to connect to the connector of a peripheral device (e.g., adaptor of digital camera, flash disk, earphone, microphone, etc.), at least one slot 15 (one is shown) on the front panel of the case 11 adjacent the ports 14, the slot 15 adapted to receive an inserted component (e.g., memory card) having a conformed size, a hinge 16 at a rear edge of the case 11, and a display 17 adapted to connect to the case 11 by the hinge 16. Thus, the display 17 is adapted to pivot to either rest upon the case 11 for closing the notebook 10 or dispose away from the case 11 for opening the notebook 10 for operating.
In one design of manufacturers shown above, the ports 14 and the slot 15 are exposed on the front panel of the case 11. In another design an additional protection member (not shown) is formed on the ports 14 and the slot 15. However, the provision of the protection member not only increases the manufacturing cost but also complicates the construction. Ideally, the protection member should be an integral part of the case 11 in a nonoperating position such that an aesthetic appearance of the case 11 can be obtained. Most importantly, the protection member is designed to prevent dust, foreign objects, etc. from entering the case 11 so as to prolong the useful life of the ports 14 and the slot 15. Otherwise, an owner of the notebook 10 may suffer great financial loss. Unfortunately, the typical configuration with both the ports 14 and the slot 15 being exposed from the case 11 definitely cannot prolong its useful life.
Users are more rational and industry of the art is also mature as time evolves. Thus, users are more critical to the practicability of the portable devices. In addition to the advancement of technology and the expansion of functionality, durability and affordable price are also factors under consideration in buying the product. Thus, many manufacturers of the portable device have made progress in practicability of the product in order to own a great share of the market and thus bring great protection to vast users.
In view of the above and the fact that features of a portable device produced by one manufacturer have little difference with respect to that of a similar portable device produced by another manufacturer, it is concluded that uniqueness of the product is the key to survive in this competitive market. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of a sturdy, aesthetic, and durable electronic device without the above drawbacks are constantly being sought by the manufacturers in the art in order to enhance competitiveness of the product in the market.